Please, Don't Go
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Listening to "Love Story" from Taylor Swift results in this: A Quinntana story. Disclaimer: TORTURE WHY? IT'S NOT MINE! I CAN'T EVEN WITH THE FEELS I NEED ICECREAM AND NUTELLA AND TO HIDE UNDER A BLANKET PLEASE STAHP
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's sitting in church rather fidget, playing with her white cardigan when her father sighs next to her and whispers harshly in her left ear.

'Lucy Fabray, you are seven years old, you _will _behave on your aunt's funeral.'

'Yes, daddy.' She whispers quietly, looking down at her hands on her lap, urging herself not to pout.

Quinn doesn't even know why she's here. She saw the old lady once last year, she's not even sure what her name is.

'Prudence was a fantastic woman and I hope she's well in Heaven.' The priest says.

_So that's her name._

After the priest stops talking, they go to Aunt Prudence's house, pay their condolences to Uncle Walter and Quinn drags herself to the backyard behind her parents and sits in one of the white chairs, looking down at her lap once again and playing with her hands.

'Hello.'

Quinn looks up after hearing the voice and a brunette Latina that seems to be her age is looking back at her with a small, shy smile.

'Hello.' Quinn says back as she looks into brown eyes.

'I'm Santana Lopez. What's your name?'

'Lucy Quinn Fabray. Call me Quinn, please.'

Quinn eyes the Latina more closely. Her hair is slightly curled and her brown eyes remind her of chocolate. Even if the smile on her face is only half one, Quinn can't help but notice how pretty it is. Her darker skin tone brings out the red dress she's wearing.

'Nice to meet you, Quinn. Do you wanna go play?'

Quinn glances at her parents on the other side of the backyard and looks back at Santana. She shrugs.

'Cool. C'mon.' Santana grabs her left hand and pulls her off the chair. Quinn notices that Santana's a bit smaller than her.

She drags Quinn inside the house, then through the house and into the small garden in the front of the house. She pulls her to the swings and finally lets go of Quinn's hand. She sits on the left swing and Quinn sits on the right one.

'Did you knew the old lady?' Santana asks as she tries to reach higher.

'She was my aunt but I only saw her once. What about you?'

'I never met her before. My abuela was a friend of her.'

Quinn scrunches up her nose in confusion.

'What's an abuela?'

'Abuela means grandma in Spanish.' Santana smiles at her.

'Oh. What else do you know in Spanish?'

The brunette shrugs.

'What you wanna know?'

'Uhmm… Oh! Can you say: I don't want to go to school?'

'No quiero ir-me a la escuela.'

Quinn repeats the sentence to herself a few times. Santana giggles at her and Quinn pouts.

'It's mean to laugh at someone, Santana.'

Santana immediately stops.

'I'm sorry, Quinn. You're accent is just really really really _really _funny.'

Quinn crosses her arms and pouts again. Santana stops swinging, gets up and puts herself in front of the blonde. She grabs her by the arms and uncrosses them without a fight. Santana gets on her tip toes and hugs Quinn by the neck.

'I'm sorry, Quinn. I won't ever make fun of you, ever, ever, ever, _ever _again.'

Quinn hugs Santana back and finally stops pouting. She pulls back and smiles at the other girl.

'You should smile more. I like your smile.' Santana smiles back at her and Quinn blushes some.

'Thanks.'

'Lucy!' Russell Fabray yells as he runs to them. He pulls Santana back and grabs Quinn's right wrist tightly, making the blonde whimper. He pulls her to her feet and glares at Santana.

Some people have gathered around them.

'Stop! You're hurting her!' Santana yells at him, trying to pull his hand away from Quinn's wrist.

Russell uses his right hand and shoves her on her shoulder, making her fall. She quickly stands up and prepares to launch at him again but her abuela's voice shouting her name freezes her in place.

'Santana Maria Lopez, don't stand up to an adult. We're leaving. Come.'

Santana glances up at her abuela and then at Quinn. The blonde has tears prickling in her eyes, Santana can't tell if it's from pain or something else.

'Please, don't go.' She whispers.

'I'm sorry, Quinn.'

Santana turns around and walks away, tears at bay on her own eyes.

REDBULLISACAT# REDBULLISACAT# REDBULLISACAT

Quinn's father ordered her to stay away from the Hispanic girl when they got home. Quinn cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, she goes to school with a sad face and red eyes.

She looks for the other girl all day, hoping they go to the same school. When her teacher calls her inside, she gives up with a pout.

When her mother picks her up at school, she asks her to take her to the park. Since she's too busy, she orders the nanny to go with her.

When Quinn gets at the park, she carefully looks around and a grin covers most of her face when she sees Santana.

'Tana!' She yells before she can stop herself and runs to her, tackling her to the ground before the brunette has an opportunity to react. 'I'm so happy to see you!' She hugs her tightly, her face on Santana's shoulder, muffling her voice.

Santana laughs at the behavior but hugs back.

'I'm happy to see you too. Are you okay? He hurt your arm yesterday.'

Quinn pulls back and sits on the grass.

'I'm okay. It just hurt a little.' Quinn smiles at her.

Santana smiles back.

'See? You're prettier when you're smiling.'

Quinn looks down in embarrassment with a shy smile. She mumbles her thanks but then explains to Santana that her father doesn't want them to see each other. Santana simply shrugs. 'My papi always tells me that what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her when he steals cookies from the jar. I think this counts too.'

'What's a papi?'

'It's daddy in Spanish. Mami is mommy.'

'Oh. And I guess you're daddy's right.' Quinn smiles.

After an hour her nanny calls her to go home and promises to bring her to the park as much as she could and pinky promised across her heart that she wouldn't tell her parents about Santana.

That night, Quinn fell asleep with a smile on her face and with a Latina's face behind her closed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years old Quinn is making her homework one Friday night, trying to focus over the party her parents are having downstairs, when a rock goes through the open window and lays in the middle of her room. Quinn picks it up and goes over to the window, smiling down at Santana.

'What are you doing here?'

'I thought we'd go to my tree house. My papi and my tio finally fixed the fucking thing.'

'Don't swear. And what if my mom or my dad was in the room?'

'Would you prefer I had climbed?'

'No! You could hurt yourself.'

Santana rolls her eyes playfully.

'I'm badass. Badass people don't hurt themselves climbing trees, Q.'

It's Quinn's turn to roll her eyes.

'Stay where you are. I'll try to sneak out.'

Quinn grabs her red hoodie, puts her white sneakers on and leaves the room. As soon as she closes the door, she bumps into her nanny.

Mary looks her up and down and shakes her head with a smile.

'Be back before nine thirty.' She walks away.

_I totally have the best nanny ever._

She makes her way down the stairs and through the kitchen door without being spotted. She sighs in relief before a hand tapping her shoulder makes her jump.

'Easy, Q. It's just me.'

Quinn smacks her arm lightly.

'Don't scare me like that! And I told you to stay where you were!' She whispers.

'A man went outside for a smoke. He'd see me.' Santana grabs her hand and, like usual, drags her to her house, two blocks up the road. When she opens the front gate, she gestures for Quinn to be silent.

'Stay quiet. We're dead if they hear us.'

Quinn rolls her eyes.

'Tana, do you have any idea how many times I sneaked in into your house. I _know _I have to be quiet.'

Santana tugs at her hand before climbing the tree house and waiting for Quinn up there.

She stares in awe at the inside.

'Tana… there's a TV in here.'

'I know. I have my tio wrapped around my little pinky.' She grins at her before grabbing her hand once again and pulling her to the couch.

'I have to be home by nine thirty.'

'We have enough time for a movie. _GI Joe _or _Transformers_?'

'_Transformers_, please.'

Santana starts the movie and they lay in the couch, covered by Santana's blanket. Quinn has her arms around Santana's waist and her face on the Latina's shoulder.

She only chose Transformers because she knows it's Santana's favorite (but the brunette will never admit it) and SAntana will pay close attention to the movie, leaving Quinn to her leering.

Last year, after finding out her teacher, Mr. Mitchell had a boyfriend, she went home and asked her nanny if that was alright, because of all the things she learned in church and from the comments her parents made at home, it wasn't. Her nanny explained to her that it doesn't matter if a boy dates a girl or boy or if a girl dates a girl or a boy, it only matters if they're happy together and love each other. The first thing that came into her mind was: she's happy when she's with Santana and she definitely loves Santana. The million dollars question is: does Santana feel the same?

'Tana?'

After a few seconds, Santana humms.

'Do you love me?'

'Duh.'

'Are you happy when you're with me?'

'Again, _duh_.'

'Then you should be my girlfriend.'

'Uh?'

'My nanny told me that it doesn't matter if I want to date a girl or a boy as long as that person makes me happy and loves and feels the same I do. You just said you feel the same so do you wanna be my girlfriend?'

Santana turns around on Quinn's arms.

'Do we have to kiss? 'Cause I don't wanna have my first kiss yet.'

'We don't have to kiss if you don't wanna. We can just hold hands and cuddle.'

Santana frowns.

'We already do that.'

'Yeah but when we get older, we'll be each other's first kisses.'

Santana smiles at the idea and shrugs.

'Sure, Q. I'll be your girlfriend.' Santana kisses her nose. 'But I wanna watch the fucking movie now.' She says with false irritation.

Quinn giggles.

'Don't swear.'

They spent the next half hour watching the movie before Quinn had to go home.

'Bye, Q.'

'Bye.'

They hug for some minutes before reluctantly pulling back.

Quinn makes her way through the house and to her room once again without being seen. She gets to her room, lays down on the bed, hugs the pillow and lets out a squeal of joy.

'Quinn? Are you alright? I heard you.' Mary says as she opens the door.

The blonde turns around to face her nanny and can't help the ridiculously stupid grin on her face.

'I have a girlfriend, Mary!' She squeals again, hugging the pillow more tightly against herself. 'I have a girlfriend!'

'Sweetie, that's fantastic but don't speak too loud. You know what your parents think… Now go to sleep. ' She orders.

Quinn takes of her sneakers, pulls her hoodie off, leaving her in her pajamas and covers herself with her sheets.

'Goodnight, Mary.'

'Goodnight. Sweet dreams.' Mary shuts the light and closes the door.

'I have a girlfriend.' Quinn repeats to herself with a smile.

She presses her face into the pillow and squeals again before settling herself down to sleep.

A week later, Santana's sitting at her doorsteps, shaking with the force of her cries. She has her shoulders on her knees and her face hidden between them. When Quinn sees her girlfriend, she rushes to her side and quickly wraps her up in an embrace.

'Tana? Tana, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'

Santana basically melts into Quinn, crying harder and clutching to the blonde's cardigan.

'I-I-' A sob. 'I'm-' Sniffle. 'I'm leaving.' By this point, Quinn's shoulder is damp wet but it seems to do nothing to stop Santana's tears.

'You're leaving?' She asks more to herself than to Santana.

The brunette nods against her shoulder, her whole body shaking.

'Tomorrow afternoon. My papi and my mami told me today.' She manages to say through uncontrollable sobs. 'I ran here as fast as I could but you weren't home.'

'You're leaving.' Quinn repeats to herself.

The news finally settle in and they cry together, Santana wetting Quinn's shoulder and Quinn wetting the top of Santana's head.

After almost an hour, their sobs subdue to occasional sniffles. They're still tightly clutching to each other.

'Please, don't go.' Quinn whispers against Santana's forehead.

'I have to. I don't wanna but I have to, Q.'

'I don't wanna you to go too. I love you, Tana.'

'I love you too.'

Santana had to go home afterwards, she needed to pack.

Quinn sneaked into Mary's room that night and cried into exhaustion.

The morning after, Mary took Quinn to the other girl's house and told her she'd come get her before lunch. Quinn climbed the tree to the Latina's room and knocked on the window. Santana jumped startled from her sitting position on the bed, her back facing the window. She turned around with hope in her eyes and a sad smile grew into her face as she crawled over the bed and opened the window. Quinn gave a smile matching the brunette's and hug her.

'What are you doing here?' Santana says against the blonde's shoulder.

'Mary brought me here. Are your parents asleep?'

'Yeah. We're good.'

They pull back and get under the covers. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck and the brunette wraps her own against the other girl's waist. They pull each other closer until there's no space between the two.

'I'm gonna miss you so fucking much, Q.'

'I'm gonna miss you too. So much. And don't swear.'

They hold each other, like yesterday, letting the tears fall.

'I want to ask you something.' Santana says between hiccups.

'Anything.'

'Kiss me.'

'I thought you didn't want to?'

'Now I do. I'm…' Santana swallows dry. 'I'm leaving today, Q. I don't want to go without kissing my girlfriend. At least once.'

Quinn nods and unwraps her right arm from around Santana's neck. She runs her fingers softly through her cheeks before kissing Santana's nose. She kisses her forehead, her right cheek then her left one. Finally, she, very hesitantly and very slowly, leans forward the few inches between their lips. She brushes their lips together very slowly. She repeats this a few times before, a little more confidently pressing her lips lightly against Santana's full ones. Santana kisses her back, not being capable of stopping the smile that spreads across her lips through the kiss. They break apart and Santana snuggles into Quinn's neck.

'That was amazing. I fucking love you, Q.'

Quinn squeezes, pulling her closer.

'I love you too.' She kisses Santana's temple. 'I love you, Santana Maria Lopez. And don't swear.'

'I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray.' A single tear escapes Santana's watery eyes while her full lips turn into a sad smile, and that tear falls into Quinn's shoulder and joins the ones she already shed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Don't.' Quinn glares at Finn when he tries to kiss her.

The loud music is blasting through the living room, people around them aren't paying them any attention and the crowd is the only thing stopping Quinn from freaking out about him wanting to kiss her.

'C'mon, Quinn. Just one kiss.' He tries to pull her closer by the waist.

'Get off!' She hits his chest but he does nothing to stop.

Suddenly someone grabs him by his left shoulder and turns him around. Before he can react, he's punched right in the nose.

'She said off, jerk.' A Latina tells him next to the boy who punched him. She has her arms crossed and is currently glaring at him. 'Move before Puck finishes you.'

Clutching his nose, Finn dares a glance at Quinn, who is smiling at the other girl.

'Listen, asshole, as soon as Satan says the word, you're finished so you better run.' The boy with a Mohawk that punched him wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulders and they both glare at him.

'Fine. Jeez, I was just trying to get laid.'

The Latina growls and jumps at him, Puck barely grabbing her waist in time. Finn jumps back in fear and lets out a girly scream.

'Easy, Satan. Easy.' Puck tells her with a chuckle. 'He's not worth the arrest.'

'Off, Puckerman.' She growls again and he lets her go.

'I'm serious, don't kill the guy.'

'He'll just pay the hospital a visit. No big deal.'

Finn gulps at the smirk on her face.

'Who the fuck are you? What do you want?' He glares her down.

She steps up to him, nose to nose with anger clear in her brown eyes. Most people are now watching them closely.

'I'm the new bitch in town.' She smirks again and knees him in the stomach.

He whimpers and falls down.

'Next's your balls.'

She walks outside and gives Quinn a look. The blonde quickly follows her.

'I'm so glad to see you, Tana. I can't believe you're back.' Quinn hugs her, lifting her off the ground. 'I missed you so much.'

Santana hugs her back, trying and failing to stop the smile on her face, and when the blonde lets her go, they smile at each other.

'Still the prettiest smile.' Santana says, using her index finger to lift Quinn's chin and making her blush. 'I missed you too, Q.'

'Who was that boy, Tana?'

'Jealous, Q?'

The blonde scoffs.

'Of course not.'

'Babe, you can't fool me.'

Quinn blushes again, at the name this time, and rolls her eyes afterwards.

'Okay, fine. I haven't seen you in three years and we didn't keep in touch. Suddenly you're back in town and there's some guy following your every order. Yes, Tana, I'm _fucking jealous_.'

'Q!' Santana gasps jokingly. 'You _sweared_.'

Quinn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

'Still isn't funny to joke with me, idiot.'

'Sorry, babe.' Santana smiles at her again and wraps her arms around the other girl's waist. 'And my parents adopted Puck, there's no reason to be jealous.'

Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette's neck.

'He's your brother?'

'Yeah. Apparently, we left so my parents could adopt him. I kinda of didn't talk to any of them for two weeks.'

'Satan?!' Puck yells, beer in hand as he makes is away to her.

'Shut the fuck up, ass.' She says as she pulls away from the blonde.

'Don't swear.' Quinn whispers into her ear and Santana smiles.

_I missed you so fucking much._

'Hey, you must be Quinn Fabray.' He shakes her hand. 'My sister is nuts 'bout you.'

'Yeah, that's me. Thanks for that back there.' She chooses not to comment the last part, blaming it on the alcohol the boy clearly drank already.

'No problem. I'm Noah Puckerman-Lopez but just call me Puck.'

'Puck, why don't you go get laid? After the stunt you pulled with the tree, every straight girl in that party wants to fuck you.'

'Later, Satan.' He quickly says before turning around and going inside again.

'So… dating anyone?' Quinn asks when Puck's out of hearing shot.

'Yeah.'

Tears are seconds away of falling from Quinn's eyes when Santana grabs her face and softly presses their lips together.

'You.' She smiles. 'We never broke up, Q.'

Quinn smiles back at her and kisses her again. They break apart breathless and sit on the stairs. Quinn grabs the other girl's hand and intertwines their fingers.

'What's new in Lima?' Santana says, smiling down at their hands.

Quinn tenses up. Santana squeezes her hand and kisses the top of her head.

'It's okay, Q. You don't need to tell me.'

'My parents got divorced.' Quinn whispers after a few minutes.

'Quinn… baby, I'm so sorry.' Santana lets go of her hand and pulls her into a sideways hug, rubbing her arm soothingly.

'Don't be.' Quinn pulls back. 'My dad was a beard, Tana.'

'_**WHAT?!**_'

The blonde quickly covers her mouth with her hand.

'Apparently, my mom was cheating on my dad with McKinley's football coach, Shannon Beiste. My dad walked in on them and got the divorce.'

Santana takes Quinn's hand from her mouth and holds it with both of hers.

'What do you think about that?'

'I think my mom shouldn't had been the way she was about us when she was cheating on my dad _with a woman_.' Quinn says through greeted teeth. 'She's such a hypocrite!' Quinn stands up and groans. 'She had no right of telling me I couldn't be with you when _she _was with a woman! It's not fucking fair! She told me all the time that homosexuality was wrong when she was sleeping with another woman! Who does she think she is!? I hate her!'

Santana stands up and wraps Quinn's arms around her neck. She wraps her own around Quinn's waist and kisses her nose.

'She was scared. She was thought that what she was doing was wrong. And I know you don't hate her, babe. You're angry with her because she forbid us to be together, not because she's gay. And now we know we can be together without having to go behind their back.'

Quinn hides her face on Santana's neck.

'I hate it when you're right.' She mumbles.

'Talk to your mom, Q. I'm sure she thinks you hate her, even if you and I both know you don't.'

Quinn nods and kisses her shoulder.

'I love you, Tana.' The blonde says, wanting to say so much more but not finding the words needed. There is so much she needs to tell the other girl but God is her mouth betraying her.

'I love you too.' Santana squeezes her waist with a smile because she knows. She knows exactly how much Quinn wants to tell her but she also knows how fucked up letting out your feelings, even to someone you know for an eternity can be. But, she knows as well how Quinn feels and, honestly, that's all that matters right now because she feels the same if not the same multiplied by infinite. They can work out the little details later.


End file.
